


禁锢于画

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: 画家Thor X大学生Loki预警：切黑锤，含捆绑、监禁、道具play、非自愿性情节CP提及：盾铁（大学教授Steve X大学生Tony）简介：勤工俭学的Loki觉得Thor是只很厚道老实的肥羊，然而富二代好友Tony觉得Loki才是被披着肥羊皮的大灰狼盯上的小绵羊。





	禁锢于画

 

也许一开始就错了，不应该被那道阳光吸引，他耀眼，却照得他无处可躲；他是毒，却饮如甘露，甜蜜而绝望。

 

Loki Laufeyson，古典文学系的系草，本是一个勤工俭学低调的三好学生（颜好，身材好，成绩好），却在大一时一失足成千古恨，与电子工程系的花花公子富二代Tony Stark成为了挚友（真挚的损友），一下子跳入了众人的视线（并不是说之前的他多不引人注意）。好在他有足够的气场震退他人（就是震不走Tony），没多久这股巴结热潮便渐渐退去，他还是那个高冷的三好学生，只可远观不可……

“你再说一遍？”Loki靠在一个木板搭建的展台上，身着一件墨绿色的丝绸浴袍，腰带松松垮垮地系在腰上，露出胸口和大腿上大片白皙而完美的皮肤。做画家的模特成了他近期收入最丰厚的兼职，但这并不代表他可以为了钱毫无下限，所以即使刚刚他听清了对方的话也还是挑起一边眉毛给了对方一个退路。

Thor Odinson，这两年突然大火起来的年轻画家，有着犹如雕像般完美的身材不说，还长着一张能让男女老少都为之着迷的脸庞。他与Loki从内到外都正好相反，阳光、热情、单纯、积极，一切Loki可以想到的美好词汇都可以用来形容他。他是Loki的雇主，Loki已经成为他的模特一个多月了。

“嘿，你的眼睛好美，可以当我的模特吗？”你的眼睛才美，Loki眯着不知道是被阳光闪到还是被对方的笑脸闪到的绿眼睛腹诽道。他正在阅读，一本好书需要一个好的环境和心情来欣赏，所以他找了一个安静不会被人打扰的公园角落享受自己的娱乐时间——却还是被打扰了。

“呃……我是不是打扰到你了？”男人注意到Loki皱着的眉头以及腿上正打算翻页的书，不好意思地挠着后脑勺，高大的身形似乎一下子缩小了很多。

那是Loki第一次见到的Thor，现在，他正拿着一叠绿色绒毯，要求Loki脱光坐在上面。

“我、我知道这个要求过分了！但是你得听我解释……”Thor有些无措地看着Loki，怀里的绒毯放下不是拿着也不是。发现Loki没有打断他的意思——这挺难得的，便继续说道：“一开始时我是没打算画到这个程度的，但……最近脑子里的灵感越来越多，这都是你的功劳Loki！它们现在憋在我的心里每时每刻都想爆发出来，你知道的，我一直喜欢尝试新的东西，从风景到人像，你是我成为正式的画家后的第一个模特。真的，第一个，在遇到你之前我甚至对人像没有兴趣……”Thor将绒毯放到Loki身旁，弯下身蹲在Loki跟前，一只手搭在他盖着浴袍的膝盖上，蔚蓝的双眼闪着耀眼的波光：“当我第一次提出让你换浴袍时，我并没想到效果会这么好，你的身材很好，皮肤上竟然连一点多余的痕迹都没有，完美得不可思议。我想要展现更多的美，感受更多的不可思议，你能给我这个机会吗？Loki。”

如果这些话换了其他任何人来说，Loki Laufeyson都会嗤笑他，并用他邪恶的银舌头说得对方无地自容再也不敢与他接触。然而——

“噢，白痴！大白痴！你怎么能答应他这种要求！你就是个大蠢货！”Tony激动得几乎捏爆手中的咖啡纸杯（他可舍不得里面未喝完的咖啡），指着Loki的鼻子恨不得拍他脑门。

“有什么，别大惊小怪的。”Loki不以为意地拍开Tony的手，从他的餐盘里拿了一个甜甜圈咬了一口。

“嘿！”

“总之，没什么大不了的，他就是个钱多的傻大个，脑子里只有画和创作的人，在他眼里我只是一个素材而已，别想太多。”完全不管Tony的恼怒，Loki趁他不注意又顺了一个甜甜圈，背起包转身就溜了。

Tony气急败坏地在他身后大喊，完全不顾周围投向他的目光：“你才是别想太少了！聪明一世的Loki Laufeyson！”Loki头也没回地朝他挥了挥手示意自己听到了。

这段小插曲甚至没在Loki的心里停留片刻就被他抛诸脑后了。不是他不相信Tony，而是Thor给他的感觉太过正直。每当Thor提出一个更进一步的提议，都会脸红踌躇不知所措，似乎只要Loki说一个NO他就从此再也不提任何要求。Loki也不知道自己怎么了，明明第一反应都是拒绝的，却在听完对方的解释后又同意了。最后，Loki给自己找了一个非常合理的原因：都是因为那一次比一次高的酬劳。

 

如果可以重新选择一次，第一反应一定是拒绝，但只要看向那双湛蓝清澈的眼睛，就会犹犹豫豫在自己想明白前点头同意。这是名为Thor的病，不知不觉早已成为重度患者。

 

Loki不知道这些东西是Thor特地买来的还是家里本来就有的，它们精致且有分量，被Thor小心地佩戴在Loki的身上。额头、脖子、手腕、脚踝全被戴上了做工精艺的珠宝金饰，Loki全身只胯部围了一条与背景布完全一样的墨绿色丝绸，在戴完首饰、调整好姿势后，在Loki的默许下Thor解开了胯部丝绸上的结。丝滑的料子只堪堪披在关键部位上，只要一阵轻风就能将其吹跑。

Loki很想罢工，无论是首饰还是姿势都令他倍感尴尬。这些饰品一看就是女用的不说，Thor甚至将他摆成了妖娆的姿势，他不介意别人称赞或者欣赏他的美貌，但绝不会容许别人把他当成女人。但他一对上Thor那双闪闪发光的双眼，其中的赞叹、喜悦与兴奋都令Loki动容，于是他再次犹豫了，一犹豫便错过了拒绝的机会。

自从上次答应他全裸过后，Loki再没有机会穿上真正意义上的衣服。虽然Thor每次都会找东西遮挡关键部位，但还是摆脱不了他实际上是全裸的现实。一开始或多或少会有些忐忑，但次数多了渐渐也就无所谓了，谁让对方的视线总是那么正直呢。也正是因为Thor那正直的态度和视线，使Loki一次又一次让步，一次又一次答应对方的各种要求。

这太过了。

 

“你们最近进展到什么程度了？”Tony将一杯冰咖啡放在Loki的手边，在他对面随意地坐下。

Loki将头从作业中抬起，看了一眼咖啡，对着Tony挑了挑眉——无事献殷勤——

“咳咳，没别的意思，就是，嗯……Thor是不是认识我们学校艺术系的讲师Steve Rogers？”Tony吸着自己的咖啡，眼神左飘飘右飘飘，就是不与Loki对视。

“哦吼。”Loki放下笔，拿起冰咖啡抿了一口，不错，是他最喜欢的那款。

“干嘛啦，就是想问问而已。”

“只是问问？”

“咳，可以的话再认识认识，做做朋友什么的……”

“只是做朋友？我们的巨星Tony Stark什么时候不会交朋友了？”

“操，你给我记着！就是想问问Thor能不能把Steve约出来！我想泡他行了吧！”Tony自暴自弃的坦言——反正都是事实，他不介意Loki先知道。

“我和Thor没有太多交集。”Loki几不可闻地叹了口气。

“What？你都脱光了给他看，你们还没有太多交集？”

“他满脑子只有画画，我都不知道在他眼里我是有魅力还是没有魅力。”

“我操，你他妈竟然这么久了还没钓上他？”

“注意你的用词，花花公子。”

“好吧，我只是太激动了。”Tony不以为意地罢罢手，他在Loki面前早就没什么形象了。

“一开始我是挺忐忑的，在他提出那些要求时，然而……他真的只是画画而已……我们的相处时间越来越长，能说上的话却并未增加几句。每次他对我说最多的话时候，都是在提出新的要求的时候……”

“你完全、彻底被牵着鼻子走了，亲爱的。”

Loki很想反驳Tony，但他没有底气。这是事实，虽然所有的要求都是在征求Loki的同意，他却从不觉得自己有拒绝的可能。一次又一次，他被那双清澈认真的双眼所吸引，他享受着Thor眼中对他的企盼和渴望，他享受着Thor全神贯注的注视，然而，这一切仅止于他的创作。

他们没有真正意义上聊过天，Loki不知道Thor喜欢什么，是否单身，对他所有的了解都来自于网络上的介绍以及他这几个月以来的观察。他曾经认为自己非常接近Thor，但每次合作结束时又将他打回到原点。

Thor不会在他明显心情不好的时候问他发生了什么（只要Loki的情绪不影响他创作），也不会在时间很晚的情况下问他是否愿意留下过夜，更不会在合作期间因Loki饿得肚子叫而停下来，问他是否要先吃点东西。一旦开始创作，Thor就不再是那缕温暖的阳光，他变得认真严肃，全身心都在他的作品上。

而不管是创作外的Thor还是创作中的Thor，都无时无刻不在吸引着Loki。Loki知道，一次的让步叫不小心，两次的让步叫心软，三次的让步叫陷落。他已经不记得对Thor让步了多少次，他早已被对方深深吸引。

“或许这是个好机会？”Tony的声音打断了Loki，他疑惑地看向对方：“试探一下，他是不是真的对你一点想法也没有，连朋友也做不成？”Loki打开咖啡杯的盖子，用细管搅晃着里面的冰块，听着冰块碰撞的声音，在Tony不耐烦的催促下点了点头。

 

计划永远赶不上变化，当Thor将一捆麻绳放在Loki面前时，后者有拿起它狠狠甩到对方脸上的冲动。这实在太过了。

“这真的不是什么……呃……play，真的！”Thor端坐在Loki面前，像做错了事的孩子面对父母那般无措，他的双手攥着裤子，全身都在散发着紧张和忐忑，“我、我想试试，更加大胆的……”

“这会在身上留下痕迹。”Loki的声音很平淡甚至可以说冷酷，他鲜少会打断Thor的解释，但这次他真的理解不了。这个男人，明明一直在称赞他的“完美”。

“是……是的……”Thor吞咽了一下，他没想到Loki的关注点是这里，“但……”

“你认识Steve Rogers？”

“啊？”

“我们学校的艺术系教授，Steve Rogers。”Loki的眼睛一直注视着那捆麻绳，如果不是他的错觉，那麻绳上带着百合花香。

“认、认识，我们是朋友。”Thor不知道Loki为什么突然这么问，这是他第一次在他面前提到其他人。

“那你把他约出来，和我的朋友见一面，我就答应你。当然，还有你和我。”

 

Loki觉得自己肯定是疯了，彻底疯了，才会提出这样的要求。或许他就是被Thor逼疯了，那个男人，那个口口声声为他的“完美”着迷的男人，竟然、竟然要！开什么玩笑！

Loki懊恼地在床上翻来覆去，无视手机频频的震动（肯定是Tony兴奋又语无伦次的话痨信息），为自己今天所说的每一个字都后悔莫及。他警告自己，再也不能对Thor的要求让步了，捆绑，这已经是底线的底线。

约会（让我们暂时这么称呼它）定在黄金周的前一天下午，因为Loki需要给自己足够的时间消除捆绑带来的痕迹——Thor则希望创作可以尽早进行，所以下午约完会当晚他们就得回Thor家工作。Loki对Steve的了解只停留在女同学间的讨论中，他从未见过本人，所以当他看到Thor与其一同出现时，深深赞同了一遍物以类聚的说法。

当Tony熟稔地与Steve、Thor交谈时，Loki照常降低自己的存在感，表现出冷漠、淡然的态度，将话语权完全交给他人。只要一想到今晚要做的事，他就想一溜烟儿跑开，他甚至不敢看向Thor。因为、因为……他竟无可救药地为今晚的到来感到急迫和兴奋。

他真的完了。

 

按原计划，他们在电影院出来后会一起吃个饭，然后各自离开，Loki会和Thor一起回家，进行事先约好的合作。然而这个计划Tony和Steve并不知情，他们各怀心思地热情又真诚地邀请各自的朋友一起去酒吧继续。

如果换成早前，Loki肯定会送Tony一个白眼，但此刻他无比感谢Tony的邀请。整场约会下来，Loki无不失望的发现，Thor那闪闪发光的眼睛以及笑容并不是只给他一个人的。他同样会对他的好友露出爽朗的笑容，也会用明亮的双眼看向第一次见面的Tony，是了，Loki不是特别的，他只是他的模特而已。仅此而已。

Loki在答应Tony后只瞟了一眼Thor就不再看他，只那一眼他就看到了Thor眼中的惊讶和失望，他大概觉得Loki是反悔了，想毁约吧——虽然Loki确实想这么干，但他什么也没做，只是笑着答应了Steve的邀请，四人约会得以继续去酒吧进行。之后的事情Loki就不太记得了，他只记得他没喝Tony打开的酒，他想让自己保持冷静好准备随时开溜，却在Thor将酒杯递给他时鬼使神差地喝了下去。

他无法拒绝Thor，是的，就算在Thor的眼中看到了令他害怕的东西，他还是喝下了他递给他的酒。

 

“唔……疼……”Loki迷迷糊糊地，终于在身上陌生的感觉中渐渐醒过来。那种粗糙的、紧束的疼痛。

“嘘……没事的，Loki，没事的……”熟悉的嗓音在耳边温柔地安抚着，还未彻底清醒的人便听话地不再挣扎。Thor手法利落地将麻绳绑好，闻着从身下人那儿传来的百合香，满意地在对方颈间留下一吻。

“你真美，Loki。”Thor的双手贪婪地抚摸着Loki的身体，那原本无暇的胴体此刻被他用百合花泡过的麻绳束缚着，绳索之下的皮肤早已开始泛红，勒得紧的地方甚至已经出现擦伤。他爱怜地抚摸着，顺着麻绳的走向，轻触那些敏感的痕迹，引得身下人本能地微微颤抖，加快对方清醒的速度。

“嗯……Th……Thor？”当Loki看清眼前的人时，第一反应是放松的，但紧接而来的身体的异样令他瞬间绷紧了全部神经，他全身赤裸，被麻绳束缚得动弹不得，更过分的是Thor将他的双腿分开捆绑，高大的男人此刻正嵌在他的双腿之间，肆无忌惮地抚摸着他。

“这是你答应我的，Loki，不能反悔。”Thor并没因Loki的苏醒而停止手上的动作，那带着情欲的、刻意的爱抚，挑拨着Loki关于性的每一根神经。

“不……不对……这不对。”Loki努力让自己保持冷静，眼前的Thor看起来和平时一样又那么不同，这是他第一次在Thor的注视和触摸下勃起，这令他感到恐慌。

“是和约定的有点点不同，但这都是你的错，Loki。”Thor的手来到半勃起的阴茎上，修长的手指像在抚摸艺术品般仔细又轻柔地摸过每一寸肌肤，阴茎在他的触碰下极不矜持地硬挺起来，惹得Loki几乎恼羞成怒，“你不应该毁约的。”

“我没有！”Loki心虚地提高音量，目前他只能靠这样的虚张声势来掩盖内心的慌张，他真的害怕这样的Thor，一个看似平静、无害却无不散发着怒气的Thor。

Thor没有在这个问题上继续，他习惯了多做少说，今天已经很晚了，他不想再耽搁更多时间：“明天开始就是黄金周了。”Loki扭头避开Thor的靠近，却恰好合了后者的心意，被拉长的颈项仿佛垂死的白鹅引诱饿狼扑食，当牙齿咬上皮肤，Loki吃痛地呜咽出声，他想要逃离，但除了最大限度的拉长脖子做不了任何反抗。钝痛从脖子上一阵阵传来，Thor不仅咬了他，还咬破了皮肉。

Loki几乎啜泣起来，他从不觉得自己是个懦弱的人，但此时此刻他真的无比害怕。他确实对Thor怀有非分之想，他也希望Thor对他有感觉，但那些肯定是在正常人范围内的感情。他没有特殊癖好，也自觉并不重口，这种捆绑、啃咬着实超出他的接受范围，他不敢想象之后Thor还打算做什么。而最令他害怕的，正是这个他一直以为是个正直、纯良、老实的男人。

“不……求唔……”Loki的恳求被阻断，Thor将早已准备好的口球塞进他的嘴里，在Loki震惊与慌乱的视线中平静地扣上扣带。

Thor并不想让Loki感到害怕，本来一切都该按照计划循序渐进，但当Loki拒绝他、企图逃开时，他不得不加快进程了。他希望Loki可以像平时一样享受他们之间的合作——他知道的，虽然Loki一直冷着脸，但他确实一直享受着作为他的模特，享受着被他注视、触碰，他早就知道Loki对他感情的变化，毕竟，他也一直关注着他的一举一动。

细碎的啄吻落下，试图安抚不住颤抖的年轻身躯，Thor按照自己的步调爱抚着对方，双手沿着麻绳一路向下游走，将长时间暴露在空气中而瑟缩的乳粒揉捏逗弄，引起Loki一阵阵的战栗和呜咽，只要稍作挣扎，带着花香的麻绳就会勾勒出更多绯红的印记。Thor注视着它们，因那些晃动的红痕而加重了呼吸。

虽然害怕，但Loki始终盯着Thor，他的视线总是不自觉看向这个男人，当那双曾经清澈的湛蓝因自己身上的痕迹而露出疯狂时，Loki发现自己因此更硬了，他绝望的明白过来，Thor的注视对他来说根本就是一种催情剂。

“唔唔……”Loki的思绪因下身传来的疼痛而瞬间清明，虽然倒了很多的润滑剂，但初次被进入的排异和疼痛还是令Loki不舒服地紧锁眉头，他当然想挣扎，但除了让自己的身体更加伤痕累累外没有任何帮助。他知道Thor不会停下，他只能加大呼吸尽量配合放松自己，Thor对他的反应非常满意，甚至给了他一个表扬的眼神。

然而当体内的跳蛋被打开，一波波陌生又可怖的震动从后穴传向全身时，Loki极其后悔自己的配合。他还是低估了Thor，这个男人，竟然就这样打开跳蛋，将他留在了展台上。他盯着他，明明看到男人的裆部支起了帐篷，他却毫不自知似的拿起画笔，心满意足地开始绘画。

 

这大概是最可怕的酷刑了，Loki因为跳蛋已经射了三次（原谅性生活并不丰富的他），他全身酸软无力且敏感得可怕，甚至开始怀疑Thor是不是在润滑液里加了真正的催情剂。他的身体因跳蛋而微微颤动，震动又带动肌肉使他的皮肤与麻绳轻微摩擦，无论是震动还是摩擦都在不停刺激着他的神经，他真害怕自己可能会死在这里。

多次射精使他的意志被搅成浆糊，最初还能坚持的清明现在早已不知所云，他只是依着本能注视着Thor，在Thor放下画笔朝他走来时感到欣喜。Thor在他的身前跪下，重新将自己嵌入Loki的双腿间，双手撑在他的两侧，双眼中汹涌着明亮的波涛：“Loki，我的Loki……”

当Thor的味道传入鼻腔，吮吻在脖颈间留恋，Loki迷迷糊糊地呜咽着，为Thor的每一个动作更加战栗。他已经不知道自己是否还害怕，他的颤抖是因为恐惧还是兴奋，他只知道Thor不再冷静，眼中的疯狂也不再压抑，抵在他下身来回摩擦的硬物昭示着对方的欲求。他试着回应他，在Thor的嘴唇再次靠近时主动奉上自己，在跳蛋被扯出、炽热的阴茎抵上穴口时毫不矜持地主动迎上。

巨大的阴茎才进去一个头，Loki就被疼得原本绯红的脸颊迅速褪去血色，他努力放松自己但仍旧吃得异常艰难，Thor的那根太粗了，这可是他的第一次，仅仅是那两颗跳蛋并不能扩张他的入口。水汽快速得覆盖了他的双眼，他抽着气，希望Thor不会因此而停下。

Thor当然不可能停下，他等这一天已经等了好几个月了，纵使他的下体被夹得疼痛不已，但他知道身下的Loki比他更痛。他亲吻爱抚着对方，在入口稍稍适应一些后狠心捅了进去。Loki疼得扬起脖子仿佛真的垂死一般，水汽迅速凝聚成泪珠不受控制地掉落下来，Thor将人整个揉进怀里，借着鲜血的进一步滋润快速抽插起来。

Loki疼得全身都在抽搐，被动地配合着Thor的动作摇晃，他的双眼炸白几乎疼晕过去，但折磨只持续了几下他就被顶到了敏感点。浓重的鼻哼和异样的颤抖使Thor瞬间振奋，照着那个位置一下又一下快速的顶撞起来。快感在疼痛的催化下以成倍冲击力席卷Loki的全身，之前被疼到疲软的阴茎也在Thor的撞击下重新勃起。Thor啃咬着Loki几乎没有完好皮肤的脖颈，在吻痕上落下牙印，反反复复标记着自己的所有物。

泣音混着呻吟充斥在两人的耳际，Loki为此倍感羞耻，Thor却加快加重了抽插的力道。本来没什么力气的脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，含着阴茎的内里也抽搐着咬紧对方，Thor被夹得闷哼一声，扣住Loki的身体狠狠操干起来，Loki被他的速度顶得无法配合，只得被动地承受直到迎来最深的一下。当不属于自己的热液进入到身体深处他也抽搐着达到了高潮，只是比起Thor那股又多又浓稠的精液，他只稀稀拉拉地射了一点点。

真的被榨干了……Loki在失去意识前胡乱地想着。

 

Tony本来想与好友好好分享一下自己的新恋情，却发现怎么也打不通Loki的电话。虽然Loki经常会为了赶论文或者看书（是的，就是普通的看书）而屏蔽一切干扰，但Tony的直觉告诉他，这次不是。

他去了Loki的宿舍，舍友告诉他Loki从周五开始就不在了。哦，是了，周五，他们的四人约会，Tony知道自己该联系谁了。然而当他向Steve询问Thor的号码时，却被他的新晋恋人拒绝了。

“为什么？！”Tony不敢相信Steve竟然会拒绝他这么小的一个要求。

“别生气，Tony。”Steve将他的小恋人埋进自己的胸膛（Tony是绝不会承认他瞬间就泄火了的），语气平静又笃定的说：“Thor在周五晚上就告诉我了，他要闭关创作，Loki会协助他。”

“闭关创作？要多久？一整个黄金周？”Tony的声音闷闷地传出（是的，他还埋在人家胸里呢）。

“一整个黄金周是至少的，按照他以往的闭关时间来推算，大概要一到三个月吧。”Steve好笑地看着Tony的后脑勺，终还是没忍住伸手摸了上去。

“What the fuck？”Tony拍掉Steve抚摸他脑袋的手，他可不喜欢他的恋人把他当小孩子。

“Language。”

“……Loki总不可能陪他三个月吧！他还要上课呢！”

“嗯……”Steve犹豫地摸了摸鼻子，他不知道该不该把事情告诉Tony。

“Steve？”

“其实Loki在今早把休学申请交给我，请我帮他在假期结束后交给他的班主任。”

“WHAT THE FUCK？他竟然联系你没有联系我？！！！”Steve本来想指正Tony不要说脏话，但一听到Tony的后半句话就决定乖乖闭嘴，任由Tony划错重点。毕竟，他的好友他知道，那份所谓的Loki的休学申请到底是Loki本人的意愿还是……算了，还是不要想了。

 

Thor的画室是建在自家别墅的花园中的，偌大的画室根据功能分了好几个房间。艺术家都有自己的脾气，就算是平时如春风般温暖的Thor也一样。每当他宣布闭关创作后，花园就被下了禁令，任何人都不准擅自进入，不管是他的亲友还是照顾了他几十年的老管家。

新来的佣人端着下午茶刚踏进花园一步，就被不知道哪儿走来的老管家呵住了。年轻的女仆没想到平时亲和的老人会因为她的主动而动怒，她只是想给主人送个下午茶而已，如果她没记错，主人一早去画室后就没再出来过，肯定连午饭都没吃。

“不需要你多管闲事，记住了，闭关时的主人是绝对不能打扰的，没有任何理由和借口！”老管家头疼地叮嘱道，看来又该给这些冲着主人的才貌而来的女仆们上一课了。

花园入口的吵闹并没有传到花园深处的画室里，与以往相对整洁的画室不同，各个房间都杂乱地散落了一地的画纸和画布，午后的画室安静而祥和，只有玻璃房里传出一阵阵令人面红耳赤的喘息。

阳光洒落在展台上的年轻人身上，一道道触目的红痕有规律地攀附在粉嫩的肌肤上。墨绿色的绸缎像条青蛇缠绕着黑发青年，他的身体微微颤抖，嘴中无法抑制地发出阵阵呻吟。仔细看才发现粉嫩的肌肤原来是被吻痕和热潮覆盖的惨白，Loki早已不记得自己原来的肤色，他双眼被水汽充盈，连长长的睫毛上都挂上了细碎的泪珠。

体内的三颗跳蛋以不同的频率刺激着身体，每当他难耐地换一个姿势，坐在不远处的Thor就会扯下正在画的稿子丢在一旁，在新的白纸上作画。如果说最初的他是胆怯而羸弱的话，那么这几天没羞没臊地相处已经让Loki破茧重生，彻底将自己的欲望释放出来。他享受着Thor带给他的刺激的性爱，也享受着Thor全神贯注的注视与描绘，那一张张画纸全是Thor的欲望，仅对他的欲望。

在一个新的翻身后，已经在身上缠绕了好几圈的绸布终于被Loki从顶部扯下来，轻盈的丝绸飘落下来正好将Thor盖在了下面。Loki坐起来，看着布料因他的动作而垂落开露出底下的男人，Thor最讨厌别人打断他的创作，当布料揭露开时Loki并未看漏那一闪而过的恼怒，他兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，他当然得做点什么，毕竟这个男人已经将他放置得太久了。

所以当Thor甩下画笔，将Loki粗暴地压在展台上时，后者不仅没有畏缩反而自发地分开双腿将对方勾进怀里。还含着跳蛋的下身带着无法抑制的震动贴上男人的勃起，Loki得意地听着对方变调的呼吸声，任由Thor按住他的双手在他身上啃咬。

“你真是个坏孩子，Loki。”Thor将Loki的双手抓在一起，用另一只手拉扯他身上缠绕的丝绸，他急迫但又享受，Loki比他预想地更加美好，那个清冷又懵懂的大男孩，原来也是一只披着羊皮的狼。

“唔啊！”Thor的手指毫无征兆地刺进后穴，将原本有些接近出口的跳蛋直接往里推挤，三颗跳蛋紧挨着彼此冲进一指距离，惊得Loki差点射出来。经过第一次的惨痛教训，就算这几天一直在做，后面已经松软了很多，Thor还是会在进去前帮他扩张一下——虽然Loki更觉得他只是想玩弄他而已。

手指增加的速度很快，每当跳蛋震动着往出口挤，Thor就会狠狠地将它们推回去。Loki的双手不知几时被对方用绸布捆绑起来，他只能戴着那个恶趣味的蝴蝶结推搡着Thor的胸膛，让他别再玩了。但被快感刺激地直掉眼泪的怒瞪不仅没有威慑力反而勾起了男人的施虐心，每当Loki企图将跳蛋挤出体外，他就等到对方即将成功时一口气顶回到深处。三个跳蛋来来回回在体内进出了几次后，Loki终于在Thor又一次的欺负中射了出来。

失神的Loki不仅抑制不了眼泪，也控制不了唾液，津液自由地从嘴角滑落，被Thor从脖颈一路舔回到嘴里。他并没打算就此放过Loki，双唇相合一边逗弄对方的舌头一边吸取他口中的空气。Loki还没学会接吻时用鼻子换气，而Thor乐此不疲地以此来压制他。

本来就因为射精而精神恍惚的Loki被Thor吻得几乎失去意识，等到对方终于大发慈悲地放开他，湿热的诱惑又在耳边响起：“Loki，来，自己把跳蛋挤出来。”刚刚的情况还令其印象深刻，Loki懵懵地摇了摇头，却被Thor之后的话吓得啜泣出声。

“你不把蛋弄出来，我就直接操进去。”

 

已经射过一次的Loki真的没什么力气可以将跳蛋排出了，他无助地摇着头，希望Thor可以放过他。然而这种时候的示弱并不能令他得到爱怜，Thor只是解开他手上的丝绸，把他拉起来转过身跪着，将双手分别扣在了固定在墙上的皮带扣上。

Loki还没被这么对待过，他无助地挣扎起来，却在Thor将阴茎抵在他的穴口时停止了动作。Thor的双手分别揉捏着两边早已被玩得红肿的乳头，时而亲吻时而舔舐着Loki的耳廓：“乖，自己弄出来。”还不忘挺动下身，提醒他那根巨物早已急不可耐。

Loki知道没有回旋的余地了，或许该感谢这个姿势，他不用面对Thor的视线（不是任何时候都希望被注视的）。酸软的腰缓缓下垂，臀部翘起更贴近身后的男人，Thor体贴地配合他弯下腰，双手和嘴唇则极其不老实地到处逗弄，一边干扰又一边催促Loki快一些。

虽然心里恨得牙痒痒，但Loki还是忍着不停从各处传来的酥爽感，用力推挤着体内的跳蛋。嘴里无法抑制地发出呻吟，只得咬住下唇让自己不要更羞耻。震动频率已经很低的跳蛋在Loki的努力下很快就被挤出了两颗，每掉落一颗Loki都不自觉松口气，然而最后一颗不知怎么就是无法挤出来。

看着Loki焦虑又不愿求助的可怜又可爱的模样，Thor舔了舔干涩的嘴角，掰过他的脸一口啃了上去。原本还在集中对付可恶的跳蛋的Loki被Thor的举动吓了一跳，快速滑入口腔的舌头霸道地卷着他，结果一不小心放松导致一直在出口徘徊的跳蛋又往里缩了一些。哀怨的呜咽被对方吃进嘴里，Loki干脆自暴自弃地用臀部去磨蹭那根怪物。

被Loki的举动逗乐的Thor整颗心都软了下来，他怎么就得到了这么宝贝的人呢。原本霸道的吮吻被温柔的黏腻取代，Thor将Loki的腰压地更低，动手帮他取出了最后一颗跳蛋。还未等Loki喘口气，刚刚得到放松的甬道就被更粗更热的东西迅速填满，没来得及反应的人儿瞬间被顶上墙壁，好在墙面铺了特殊的墙纸*，就算撞上去也不会太痛。

“慢、啊……嗯啊……”已经对Loki的身体了如指掌的Thor立刻就找到了前列腺的位置并用力碾压过去，若不是双手被吊在墙上，Loki早就瘫软在展台上了。他的双腿不住地颤抖，膝盖更是酸得几乎没有支撑力，Thor扣住着他的胯部狠狠地冲撞着，过多的液体顺着腿根流下或者直接滴溅在身下的绸布上。

“Th、Thor……”Loki艰难的开口，努力想找回自己的声音，“嗯啊……Th……慢、啊啊……疼……呜……”他想告诉Thor他的手腕真的很疼，但带着浓浓鼻音甚至哭腔的叫唤只换来身后人更加卖力的操干，直到Loki后知后觉地感到膝盖上传来的疼痛，Thor又抬起他一只膝盖，将他整个人都按在了墙上。

“不、不要了……哈啊……Th、唔啊……”后颈突然传来的剧痛告诉他Thor又咬他了，不知道到底是什么样的情况才会触发那个野兽开关，Loki不管不顾地哭喊起来，强烈的快感已经使他泣不成声，这个男人却还要变本加厉。他无助地夹在墙壁与男人之间瑟瑟发抖，承受着不知道几时才会结束的快感浪潮。

等到他发现自己的视野变得开阔，才知道已经被从墙上解放，整个人仰躺在男人的怀里，双腿被架成M字大开着，酥麻红肿的后穴还在吞吐着男人的凶器。Loki讨好地蹭着身后的胸膛，希望Thor可以大发慈悲早点让他休息，只是他还太过稚嫩，深不知自己的一举一动都在加重男人的欲望。Thor爱怜地亲吻着怀里的泪人，下身的挺动却丝毫没有减缓，Loki已经被他操得软成一滩水任由他为所欲为了，不将他汲取干简直对不起自己是个男人啊。

Thor将人放回展台上，整个人压上去继续更狠更深地操着，他甚至邪恶的想着是否可以将身下人操到怀孕，然后将他永远困在这个花园里，每一天每一刻都是为自己而活。他会用画笔记录下Loki孕期的变化，那一定也是最美最好的。之后他们还会迎来属于他们的孩子，能更像Loki一些的最好。Thor觉得这个计划是可行的，甚至因这个可行性而更加亢奋，力道大到身下人怀疑展台会被他操塌。

全身哪儿都疼又哪儿都爽的Loki已经彻底神志不清了，他连求饶都做不到只能任由Thor在他身上和体内作为。当不知道是第几股精液射进肚子里时，腹部传来的饱胀感甚至让他产生受孕的可怕错觉。而最可怕的是最后一次射入后Thor将他整个人抱进怀里，阴茎还插在他的体内不愿退出，他蹭着他湿透的脸颊，绽放出第一次见面时那样灿烂又阳光的笑容：“Loki，你愿意为我生孩子吗？”

 

Tony已经整整一个半月没有见着Loki了，期间他不止一次想直接找上门去，但都被Steve拦下。一开始Tony还能耐心听Steve解释，到了后面只要Steve一开口他就会焦虑到跳起来。

“你不能这样对我，Steve Rogers！”Tony被Steve压在沙发上，气愤地挣扎着。

“冷静点Tony，Loki真的没事！”Steve无奈地压着他，尽管两人的姿势过分暧昧，他也不得不保持甚至更进一步。

“一个多月毫无音讯你告诉我他没事！你让我怎么信！凭什么让我相信！”还在奋力挣扎的Tony并未发现两人的姿势已经太过纠缠。

“嘘、嘘……听我说Tony……”不知道Tony什么时候练就的泥鳅功，整个人在他怀里扭来扭去，期间无意碰了好几下Steve的胯部，导致正直的教授不得不干脆将人熊抱住，“Tony！你听我说！今早我已经接到Thor的电话了！”

“What？”Tony被Steve压得透不过气来，在听完Steve最后一句话后总算是冷静下来了。

“真的，你要不看看手机，也许Loki也给你发了消息？”Steve试探性地松开一些，确定Tony真的不再挣扎后才放开了他。Tony立马从沙发上坐起来，将地上的背包拿起来翻找手机，一条未读短信：“抱歉Tony，让你担心了，今晚聚聚？”

“Son of bitch！”

“Language。”

“我给他打了那么多电话发了那么多信息，他就这么轻描淡写回了个今晚聚聚？”Tony将手机丢开，一头扑进Steve的大胸肌里，“Stevennnnnnn，我不开心，他就是个狼心狗肺的小白眼儿狼！”Steve好笑地任由Tony在他胸上蹭来蹭去，伸手宠溺地揉着他的脑袋以示安慰。

 

Thor刚进屋就看到被Loki丢了整整一床的上衣，以及还未找到满意的衣服而不高兴的人。“你和我约会都没穿得这么仔细。”Thor故意摆出吃醋的模样，靠着门框不满地嘟着嘴。

“反正都会脱光何必穿得那么仔细。”Loki瞪了一眼Thor，气愤地扒开衬衣丢在床上，“何况我又不是因为要和Tony见面才穿得仔细。”完全裸露的上身布满了各种触目或者令人脸红的痕迹，从脖颈到手腕几乎没有几块完好的皮肤。

Thor乍一看不好意思的挠挠头，脸上眼里却满是自豪的模样实在令Loki无语，他怎么就没看清这个男人的本质呢？Thor已经走到他的身边将他揽进怀里，看起来是想安抚他的情绪实际上手已经很不规矩的开始游移，在它们企图往Loki裤子里钻时被主人狠狠拍了一下，Loki无视Thor委屈又欠揍的模样，从衣柜里翻出了长袖连帽运动服穿上。

他现在只希望见面后Tony不要问太多，大概也没什么机会问太多吧——当他知道看起来比Thor还要正直的教授其实早就看上Tony并打算得到他后，深深觉得这世道果然是……物以类聚，大概Tony早就被Rogers教授吃得死死的而自不知吧。作为Tony的挚友，已经被坑得无法翻身的Loki自然不会告诉他真相了的。

 

也许还来得回头，远远逃离，不再接触。但这又有什么呢，他现在幸福、享受，过得惬意又自在。Thor是毒更是一匹没有安全感又独占欲爆棚的野兽，他每时每刻都想把Loki圈养起来，不停地在他身上留标记。他是属于他的，也只能属于他。当Loki终于有机会通过网络再次搜索Thor时，才发现Thor也许一直在给他机会拒绝和逃离，然而自负的小绵羊一直以为自己是匹老谋深算的大灰狼，最终落得被披着肥羊皮的野兽吃得一干二净的下场。

Thor Odinson，1983年8月11日在Melbourne出生，Australia*画家，风景画画家，从未展出/出售过任何一幅人像画，所有公开过的画作中都未曾直接或间接出现过人物，由于规避地过于明显反而成了人们最常讨论的论点。

Fin.  
*特殊的墙纸：具体叫什么名字我不记得了，之前在堂哥家里摸过，真的特别棒，不仅好看，还防潮防滑防撞，摸起来不是软软的，但是拳头打在上面也没什么感觉，他是为家里的孩子（生了2个男孩儿）特地铺的，记忆深刻，以后自己买了房子也想装那种墙纸（鉴于我经常……撞到墙_(:3J Z)_）  
*1983年8月11日在Melbourne出生，Australia：出生日期、出生地、国籍等信息全部照搬的海总_(:3J Z)_


End file.
